The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to electronic components and, more specifically, to an adjustable mounting apparatus for use with electronic components.
At least some known electronic components are mounted using a rigid mounting frame that was designed and built according to specific dimensions associated with a particular device and/or a class of device. As a result, the number of unique mounting frames needed to mount necessary electronic components may be numerous. Moreover, at least some known mounting frames can only accommodate a single electronic component and/or a single type or model of electronic component, thus further increasing the number of mounting frames needed to mount necessary electronic components. However, using a large number of mounting frames increases an amount of space needed. In addition, at least some known vehicles, such as motor vehicles, aircraft, locomotives, and the like, require multiple electronic devices to monitor engine statuses, fuel supplies, and the like. Such vehicles may have only limited space in which to mount such electronic devices. As such, it has become increasingly difficult to fit the different necessary mounting frames in the available space. Accordingly, an electronic component mounting apparatus that enables mounting a varying number and types of electronic components using hand tools and removable hardware is desirable.